you're not listening! you don't understand!
by wolfs1999
Summary: Danny's parents find Phantom. Will they kill him or will Jazz talk them out of it? Rated 'T' for character death.
1. Chapter 1

"I fight these ghosts to help people, not hurt anyone. If you kill me now, you'll do something that you'll seriously regret!" I yell at my parents, except I'm Phantom right now, not Fenton. I hope that they'll listen to me.

"You're just a menace!" Dad yells.

"What would we regret about getting rid of a pest like you?" Mom asks. I should have been more careful, but it's far to late for that.

"Mom, please don't do this!" Jazz yells.

"Stay out of this, sweety," mom tells her, not taking her eyes off of me.

"You're not listening! You don't understand!" Sam yells.

"I understand that Phantom is the bad guy."

"No he's not! Your not listening! Please hear us out!" Tucker begs.

"We'll talk about this later."

"If you kill Phantom, I will never talk to you agian," Jazz says.

Jazz' s point of view:

"You'll see that what we're doing its the right thing," dad says and the aim straight for Danny's head.

"If you do this, I will never forgive you!"

"You will after you realise what a menace he is!"

"No I won't! He's not a menace! You're not listening to me! You really don't understand!" I yell.

"You'll see we're right, now go home, sweety."

"NO! Not until you put your guns down and let Phantom leave! Phantom, show them who you really are!"

"I can't," Danny mutters. "My powers are messing up, I can't change back unless I'm knocked unconscious."

"No! Mom, dad, please. You can't kill him! You'll regret it! I know that you will!"

"Jazz, Sam, Tucker, go home!" Danny yells at us.

"No!" Tucker yells.

"We aren't leaving you here!" Sam yells.

"I won't let you die!"

"I can handle this," Danny says.

"No you can't! They won't listen to you!" I yell.

"Just go!"

"I refuse!"

"Jazz, go home!" Mom yells.

"Put down your gun!"

"No!"

"Then I won't leave!"

"Jasmine Fenton, listen to your mother and go home right now!" Dad yells.

"Not until you put your guns down!"

"This has to be done. I'm sorry, Jazz, but this is how it ends," mom says.

"It doesn't have to be! Please just let him go!"

"Sam, Jazz has this under control. Let's take care of Skulker," Tucker whispers and Sam hesitantly follows him. They have the Fenton Bazooka, they'll be fine.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"He's a menace! He tried to destroy the town!" Dad yells.

"To save it!"

"Jazz, go home!"

"No!"

"Jazz!"

"I refuse!"

"Fine. I'm sorry, Jazz, but I have to kill him," Mom mutters and pulls the trigger. Danny hits the ground and I push past my parents to go kneel next to him. I hug him as he changes back into Fenton.

"Thanks for trying to," Danny mutters before coughing up blood. "S-save me, s-sis." He exhales and I know that he's dead. I lie his head back down on the ground, being extra careful. I stand up and look at my parents. They're both crying.

"I hate you!" I yell at them and run back to the house. I grab a gun and run back. They stole Danny from me, but that's OK. I still see Danny after I die. Ok join him in death. They're apologizing to Danny's dead body and I put the gun to my head. Life isn't worth living if Danny isn't here. I sob as I pull the trigger.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom. I cried writing this. I don't even know how it ended like that. I'm sorry.


	2. nightmares

I sit up in my seat. Please tell me that was a nightmare! I run into Danny's room to see him curled up in bed, half of his sheet hanging off. I walk over to his bed and cover him up. I'm about to leave when I turn around and kiss his head. I go into Jazz' s room next. She fell asleep with a book in her hand. I pick it up and fold the corner of the page before setting it on her desk. I kiss her head before going back to bed, but I don't go to sleep. Why would I have dream where my son is that Phantom menace? Why would I have a dream where they die? I know that it was a nightmare, but it just doesn't make any sense. I go back to Danny's room and I sit next to his bed. He's my baby boy, not an evil ghost. Is Phantom really evil? Was this my way of seeing that Phantom is actually a good guy? Is that even possible?

"Mom? What are you doing in my room?" I hear my son's groggy voice ask.

"I just came to check up on you. You're growing up so fast and I used to check up on you when you where younger, I just want to savor the time that I have left with you. I don't know how much time I'll have, you're growing up so fast it seems like just yesterday you where just my little five year old starting school," I say. It's not really a lie, he is growing up so fast and I really don't know how much time that I have left with him. What if my dream meant something else, and why was I Jazz in my dream? Seeing myself kill my son and then being my daughter as she killed herself was truly awful!

"I know Mom, but I'm fine." Did I say that out loud? No, he's just saying something about him growing up so fast. "Mom, you should go check up on Jazz. I think that she's in trouble." He says and I feel my eyes go wide. My baby girl! "After all, there might be monsters under her bed." I sigh in relief.

"You're absolutely right, Danny! We wouldn't want the Under the Bed Monsters to get her!" I exclaim, using the name Danny had given these fake monsters when he was really little. He used to run into the bedroom yelling that the Under the Bed Monsters where going to get him and Jazz and that they have invaded his room and Jazz' s room and that our room was safe because they feared us. We were his Guardians Against the Monsters. I smile at that and go back to Jazz' s room. I sit there for a minutes, still trying to figure out why I had that dream before I come to a conclusion. Maybe it's because my babies are growing up. I need to savor it instead of spending all of my time in the lab or chasing after Phantom. I'll do something with my babies tomorrow. Maybe we can make cup cakes.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom. This was meant to be a one shot, but I've been convinced to make this into a story. This chapter was better than what I was planning for this to be. I was going to make this chapter about their funerals, but I had a change of heart.


End file.
